Princess Diaspro
Princess Diaspro is the arranged ex-fiancé of Sky and a villainess in the Winx Club series. She has been called the Queen of Gems and the Fairy of Gemstones. She is voiced by in the Nickelodeon episodes. Diaspro is a very haughty and spoiled fairy, who is not used to being told no. Because of her higher social status, she tends to mistreat those who are below her in status. This is seen when she calls Bloom a "peasant" in the first season and when she shouts at one of her servants in the third season. Diaspro only acts affectionate toward Sky, her ex-fiancé, though it is uncertain whether or not she has actual feelings for him, or if it has to do with the fact Sky is next in line for the throne of Eraklyon. She is seen to be most willing to do anything in order to get what she wants, even if what she is doing is against all morality a fairy should consider. History Season 1 In Season 1, Bloom, believing Diaspro was one of the Trix witches in disguise, attacked her during the Exhibition Day at Red Fountain. She also has a fairy transformation in her season one episode, she is of the same level as the Winx. Diaspro is the fairy of gemstones. ''Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix'' Bloom thought that Diaspro was one of The Trix's tricks. They had a battle in which Bloom discovered that Sky was Diaspro's arranged fiancé. Season 2 In Season 2, ninja warriors called the Patchamen kidnap Diaspro, forcing Sky, Bloom, Brandon and Flora to go to Eraklyon to rescue her. It is then known that she has been trained and taught for many years to become Sky's wife, and she is quite bitter at the fact that Bloom has taken her place. Flora and Chatta console her, and tell her that she will find her prince someday, and that she should put her kingdom in front of her love life, to let them be healthy, and not worry so much and to be a great queen. Season 3 In this season, she teams up with Valtor, and she gives Sky a goblet containing a drink in which she mixed a love potion given to her by Valtor, and he then falls under her influence. Sky believes Diaspro's lie that the Winx are actually Valtor's minions (after drinking from the tainted goblet), and orders his soldiers to attack the Winx. Stella uses her Fairy Dust to break the spell. Then a few episodes later, Sky tells Stella and Flora that Diaspro was arrested by Sky's guards and banished from Eraklyon. Season 5 Bloom was chatting with Sky, when Krystal brought Diaspro to him. Sky starts a conversation with Diaspro, and leaves Bloom. Stella comes to comfort her when she shed tears. Diaspro also appears in an illusion caused by Tritannus's magic she tells Bloom that Sky does not love her however, Bloom was able to conquer this illusion and break free from it. Later, Sky tells Bloom that he really wanted to talk with Diaspro since they had a lot of history together. However, it appears that Diaspro only talked about herself, which made Sky think that she is really boring much to a relieved Bloom, who first suspected Sky loved or cared about her. Later in the season, she was seen at Eraklyon's castle with Samara. Erendor gave her the permission to bring him back. She interrupted Sky and Bloom's moment and made Bloom feel worried. At Domino, she continues to be a nuisance to Sky and Bloom's relationship and even opposed the union between the worlds much to Bloom's annoyance. After returning back to Eraklyon, she called Bloom through Sky's phone and told her that all of Sky's calls from others must go through her and even advises Bloom not to call Sky at all. She knows that Bloom would call Sky, who is at the throne room, trying to convince his father to reconsider joining the union and so she goes there to mock Bloom for interfering. Later when Sky and Erendor agreed to Bloom's request, she screams no and demands that Sky leaves. Enraged by her behavior, Erendor rips the emblem of Erendor off of her and announces that she is no longer needed. She then angrily blames Bloom and tries to leave but loses her balance and falls into the pool causing everyone to laugh. Season 6 She teams up with the Trix to destroy Bloom in one episode, throwing her into the Vortex of Flame. Although she fails, she escapes with no consequences and has not been seen since while most likely being furious for failing to kill Bloom and unable to win Sky back from her. Appearance Diaspro's color pallet mainly consists of dark oranges, browns, reds and pastel yellows with splashes of purple. Civilian Diaspro has pale blonde hair, citron orange eyes and medium to tan skin. She mostly wears a red-and-white corset dress with puffy sleeves and two light purple swirly bracelets that travel up her forearms. She also wears a light purple headband tiara with a large red jewel that may very well be a jasper, contributing to her name. Fairy Diaspro wears a sleeveless white top and a red skirt. She has red boots, and a red bracelet and hair piece. Her wings are brown with red tips. Powers and Abilities So far only her standard fairy transformation has been seen, and it has not been revealed whether she has already reached Enchantix level or not, though it is expected to be so, assuming she is of the same age as the Winx. *Royal Gems Attack. *Crown Jewels. *Telekinesis, the ability to move things without carrying them, all fairies havs this ability *Flight, all fairies have this ability *spellcasting *Shoot (Shoots Crown Jewels). *Hypnotize (Hypnotizes enemy with gems). *Crystal Attack (Attacks enemy with large crystals). *Jewels strangle (Strangle enemies with expensive chains). *Gem Slam (Knocks enemy out with a smack). *Protection (Very powerful shield that only she can use). *Smack Attack. *Rain of Gems (It starts raining very expensive gems). Trivia *Her name is the Italian word for , which is widely used as a gemstone. *Ariana Grande, who voices Diaspro in the Nickelodeon episodes, also plays Cat Valentine in Victorious. It is interesting to note that both Nick characters played by Ariana have different personalities: Diaspro is snobby and mean while Cat is clueless, friendly, and happy. *Diaspro is from Eraklyon like Sky, and Princess Krystal of Linphea mentions this in . *Since Diaspro is a fairy, but her fairy form has a lower quality than the Winx, it could be that she goes to the Beta Academy or that she received private education. *One of Sky's guardians looks similar to Diaspro in . *In the comic series, Diaspro becomes a reformed villain who cares more about becoming a good ruler for her kingdom than stealing Sky away from Bloom. *Similarly, the 4Kids dub's version of Diaspro unambiguously reformed and vowed to become a good queen in Season 2, with her villainy in Season 3 (the last one dubbed by 4Kids) apparently due to Valtor controlling her, possibly with the same potion she used on Sky. *She returns in the eight season of Winx Club. Category:Winx Club Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:TV Show Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Rivals Category:Love Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Extravagant Category:Contradictory Category:In Love Category:On & Off Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Karma Houdini Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Serial Killers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Misandrists